el closet de Yukino
by kitsune96
Summary: Habían terminado allí por accidente, pero ahora que lo pensaban, no era una mala idea saber qué hacía la Aguria cuando estaba sola... friendship entre estos tres, leve Roguekino


El armario de Yukino era bastante grande, de estos donde cabían un par de personas

Y eso lo sabían Rogue y Sting junto a los dos exceed, que ahora estaban allí adentro

¿Cómo llegaron allí? Simple: estaban jugando a las escondidas y se colaron (sin permiso) al cuarto de Yukino para encontrar a Lector, quien estaba dentro del closet, pero apenas lo vieron sintieron a la chica entrar, así que instintivamente se metieron dentro del mueble para no ser descubiertos

La chica miró hacía todos lados, como notando algo extraño, pero al final dio un suspiro y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si

La chica se estiró con pereza y dejó caer lentamente sobre la cama

—Este es un momento tan placentero que vale la pena vivirlo en cámara lenta— la escucharon decir cuando se tiró en la cama con la blusa abierta, mostrando un sostén de color blanco con encajes

—Deberíamos salir apenas podamos— comentó el Cheney haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no mirar

—oh, vamos Rogue, esta es una oportunidad única para saber qué hace Yukino cuando está sola—

—Eh…Sting, no creo que sea buena idea—

Escucharon el sonido de la llave de la tina abrirse

—venga, sé que quieres mirar—

—Para nada— mentira

—Oye, mira— Frosh les mostró una foto de Rogue

—vaya, no me habría imaginado que Yukino tendría una foto tuya aquí—

—a Yukino le gussssssssta Rogue— Lector imitó a Happy

— ¡no enrolles tu lengua de esa manera! — lo regañó Rogue con la cara roja

La Aguria salió del baño para tomar una toalla y algo de ropa, pero antes de volver a entrar, colocó un disco en el tocadiscos que le habían regalado entre todos para su cumpleaños

_I know it's late, i know you're weary  
i know your plans don't include me  
still here we are, both of us lonely  
longing for shelter from all that we see  
why should we worry, no one will care girl  
look at the stars so far away  
we've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
why don't you stay?_

—vaya, no sabía que a Yukino le gustara Bob Seger— comentó Sting anotándolo en una libreta

— ¿qué estás haciendo? —

—Anoto información que te pueda ser útil, mí querido emo pervertido—

— ¡yo no soy pervertido, o emo! — se quejó el pelinegro

—Querido diario, hoy vimos como Yukino salía de la ducha…— Rogue se volteó a mirar

—caíste…—

—hijo de…—

Una melodía conocida resonó en la habitación

Yukino salió del baño en blusa, bragas y con unos lentes de sol negros puestos, se deslizó, descalza salvo por los calcetines, por el suelo de la habitación

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n' roll _

Porque el asunto no era tanto que la chica estuviera _cantando_, usando la botella de shampoo como micrófono_, _sino que, además, estaba bailando como Tom Cruise (1)

—una cámara, maldita sea, estoy seguro de que debe haber una por aquí…— Sting rebuscaba entre las cosas del closet mientras Rogue no apartaba la vista de la dueña del cuarto

_Que, y esto es una acotación totalmente aparte, tiene un movimiento de caderas bastante llamativo_

_Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock n' roll _

Los lentes ya habían salido volando sobre la cama…

—Encontré una— Yukino ya estaba haciendo la escena donde fingía tocar una guitarra en el suelo

_Still like that old time rock n' roll  
that kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
with that old time rock n' roll _

A estas Alturas ya iba a ponerse a saltar en la cama cuando el disco sonó rayado. La chica hizo un mohín que fácilmente pudo haberse catalogado como "moe" (o provocador de hemorragias nasales masivas en caso de Rogue) para luego dar un suspiro, dando por terminado su momento de diversión

De todas maneras…

Yukino volvió a tirarse en la cama, esta vez de panza mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de debajo de su almohada

—Lector, ¿alcanzas a leer? — le preguntó Sting, el exceed se subió a la cabeza de su amigo/dueño

—Está escribiendo la fecha de hoy—

—Eso solo puede significar una cosa— y era que su albina compañera tenía un diario

Oh, que femenino

— ¿qué más? —

—Sting, no puedes hacer eso— le reclamó Rogue

—Menciona tu nombre— le dijo Lector

— ¿qué dice? — ciertamente los intereses juegan un papel bastante importante en esta situación

—Espera…— el exceed se quedó callado un momento —está describiendo a misión que hicimos hoy, dice que fue peligroso, pero que se divirtió mucho, sobre todo con ustedes dos, dice que pelean como críos— se rió —y que no pensó que sería tan feliz aquí—

Qué lindo

—También dice que se dio un susto de muerte en el baño de la posada, al parecer un viejito se equivocó de baño, unas chicas que estaban allí le dieron una paliza— se rió el exceed

—también menciona que un sujeto fue bastante amable con ella—

Rogue gruñó un tanto cabreado

Sting rió por lo bajo

Frosh estaba restregando su cara contra un suave abrigo cuando…

—Achú— el polvo lo hiso estornudar

Yukino se levantó de la cama y, con una ceja levantada, abrió su armario

— ¿qué están haciendo aquí? — interrogó un tanto confundida

—Eh…verás…— Rogue iba a contestar con la verdad, pero…

—en mi defensa puedo decir que el único que estaba encantado mirando tu imitación de Tom Cruise, cuando te tiraste en la cama con la camisa abierta , viendo tu ropa interior y leyendo tu diario era Rogue—

Yukino tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas rojas, luego frunció el ceño en una mueca de cabreo monumental

—Sting, eres un idiota…—

_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...__  
__Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,__  
__Hazte conocer a mí __  
__O Tetrabiblos... _

Puta Lucy que le enseñaba mierdas a Yukino…

Orga y Rufus observaban como unos traumados Rogue y Sting escapaban de picis y libra mientras una furiosa Yukino los perseguía

—me pregunto que habrán hecho— interrogó Rufus

—ni idea, pero la van a pagar caro— declaró Orga con una sonrisa

* * *

(1) busca en youtube "old time rock and roll tom cruise" y te haras una idea bastante clara de que estaba haciendo yukino XD

Por cierto, esta de sobra decir que la idea esta basada en un capirulo de hora de aventura llamado "el closet de marceline", verdad?

En fin, dejen sus comentarios diciendo qué les parecio, lo agradecería mucho


End file.
